In non-ferrous structures such as aluminum, plastic, or fiberglass pipelines, static electrical charges can develop as fluid passes therethrough. These static charges, unless grounded, can build and eventually reach a potential at which the charge arcs from the pipeline to a nearby ground. Where flammable materials are present, such as at a refinery or onboard a tanker vessel, the electrical spark caused by arcing of the static charges can present a danger of explosion or fire.
Attempts have been made to ground conduits as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,103 issued Oct. 11, 1960 to Steel et al entitled "Pipe Support" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,104 issued Jan. 31, 1984 to Smith and entitled "Ground Clamp." In Steel et al, a non-conductive insert is brought into contact with the conduit at a pipe support, the insert transferring the static electrical charges in the conduit to a conductive plug and eventually to a pipe support bracket. In Smith, a metal saddle is attached to a conduit with a pipe band. The band also brings a conductive wire into contact with the saddle for conducting of static electrical charges to ground.
Either of these approaches is believed to be expensive from a manufacturing cost and labor and installation standpoint. Further, the approach as suggested in Steel et al limits the location at which the conduit can be grounded to the pipe supports which may be disadvantageous where long lengths of conduit extend between supports.